Þúsundir árum síðar
by Innocens
Summary: On ne s'arrache pas de l'enfance, qu'elle ait été heureuse ou malheureuse ; les origines frappent le subconscient comme on le dit d'une médaille.
1. Souffle du Vent

**Disclaimer :** Marvel n'est pas à ma disposition, malheureusement !

**Notes :** Ne vous arrêtez pas seulement à la sorte d'« OC » que j'ai créé. Lorsque la seconde partie sera publiée, vous découvrirez bien assez tôt qu'il n'a rien d'un OC. Le synopsis vient de Louis Nucera et le titre « Þúsundir árum síðar » signifie « Des milliers d'années plus tard » en islandais.

**Jaquette de l'histoire :** Elle ne m'appartient pas. Comme si on ne le savait pas, héhé !

Je remercie******Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr** pour avoir corrigé ce 2-Shot !

* * *

**- Þúsundir árum síðar -**

* * *

- La noirceur de ce que nous sommes se trouve, en effet, là-bas.

- Pourquoi emploies-tu « nous sommes » ? Je ne suis pas toi. Je ne serai jamais ce que tu es.

- Nous devons aller à Jötunheimr, ne discutes pas Blekking.

L'enfant se contenta de faire la moue, observant un moment son reflet dans la glace se trouvant devant lui avant de suivre les pas de son interlocuteur. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Blekking attrapa la main de l'homme sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

- Pourquoi nous nous trouvons ici ? « Les jötuns sont des monstres », ne sont-ils pas les propos de notre Père ?

- Parce-que j'en ai besoin. Les mots de Père n'ont plus aucune importance.

Résultat de cette réponse : Regard venimeux. Regard blessé. Regard bordé de larmes de la part de l'enfant.

- Il est notre Père à tous, Odin est notre protecteur. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi, je n'ai pas à suivre tes ordres. Tu n'es _rien_.

Les yeux perçants de l'homme le traversèrent un instant. Une certaine lassitude s'en dégageait. C'est ce que Blekking en ressentit lorsqu'il vit la façon dont il l'épiait et mouvait son corps.

- Suis-moi, ordonna l'aîné en augmentant la cadence de leurs pas. Je vais devoir partir Blekking, pas bien longtemps, n'oublies pas que tu ne resteras pas seul, murmura l'homme.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on était en danger, siffla le petit garçon.

L'adulte lui lança un regard mauvais avant de reprendre : Rappelle-toi de tout ce que je t'ai dis et fais-le. Je t'en prie Blekking, fais-le et tais-toi.

La réponse affirmative de l'enfant permit à son accompagnateur de se relaxer. Celui-ci porta alors sa main libre à sa bouche, posant un doigt dessus avant de lâcher la main de Blekking.

Ne rien dire, n'avoir rien entendu, n'avoir rien vu. Telle est la loi de l'omertà dans les coutumes midgardiennes.

Sans un mot, le grand brun se retourna et partit sous ses yeux, laissant ainsi le petit dans la froideur du royaume.

Après avoir détourné le regard face à ce spectacle. Le dénommé Blekking resserra son étreinte sur les pans de la fourrure posée sur ses frêles épaules. Ses cheveux corbeau obstruant sa vue lors d'une soudaine rafale de vent horriblement glaçante, un gémissement plaintif parvint à ses oreilles. C'est seulement là, qu'il se rendit compte que ce ton plaintif venait du creux de sa poitrine.

Les épaules secouaient par le froid polaire du royaume, il continua à marcher le long du chemin avec une détermination retrouvée.

Pour finir par se faire bousculer.

- Qui êtes-vous, asgardien ?

La voix puissante et presque terrifiante de la _chose_ fit frémir le gamin alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière pour se donner une distance face à_ ça_.

- Blekking, fit le petit garçon d'une voix incertaine en regardant les hommes faits de bleu l'entourer progressivement.

- Déclinez votre nom complet.

Distrait, l'enfant baissa les yeux après avoir observé un long moment le géant des glaces qui lui adressait la parole.

- Répond, asgardien.

Un rire échappant de sa petite bouche, Blekking releva la tête avant d'afficher un air tout à fait suffisant. Une personne de son rang ne devait avoir aucune peur enserrer son coeur. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le géant approcher sa main pour finir par mimer d'attraper l'air derrière lui. Bizarrement, un halètement surpris répondit à ce geste.

Se retournant vivement, Blekking vit alors celui qui l'accompagnait, juste auparavant, lui adresser un rictus satisfait. Épouvantés face à l'apparition, les géants qui encerclaient l'enfant jusque là, reculèrent instinctivement sous l'effroi.

Le Feu. La Glace. Le Vent. Le _Chaos_ mais surtout le Mensonge se trouvait face à eux.

- Loki, susurra le géant en faisant passer le Dieu de la Malice au-dessus de l'enfant. Pourriture … Que fais-tu sur les terres que tu as essayé de détruire jadis ?

- Je permets seulement à mon enfant d'accéder à ses désirs.

Blekking lança un regard mauvais au dieu lorsqu'il le désigna comme son descendant, mais ne dit rien de plus. Foutue loi du silence. L'enfant observa alors le jötun déposer promptement son « père » sur le sol de Jötunheimr.

- Et quels sont les désirs de cet enfant ?

- Apprendre ses origines, fit Loki d'un ton condescendant.

Cette nouvelle jeta à l'instant-même un froid dans l'assemblée, mais le peuple de ce royaume ne se désarma pas pour autant de leurs poignards tranchants et tous de glace.

- Ton statut, ton titre et ton ascendance t'ont été retirés le jour où tu as voulu nous exterminer.

- Le temps est passé depuis cet événement, des milliers d'années même, répliqua le dieu.

- Laufey est mort, tu l'as tué, grogna soudain un géant autour d'eux en accentuant le dernier mot. Tu mérites la même chose !

L'ambiance menaçante à son apogée, c'est seulement à ce moment là que Blekking tira de ses maigres forces sur le tissus que le géant des glaces portait.

- J'ai dis mon nom mais tu ne me l'as pas donné, fit-il d'un air tout à fait innocent.

- Byleist, je me nomme Byleist Laufeyson, déclara le jötun en regardant froidement son petit frère de sang.

Un rictus amusé aux lèvres, Loki comprit. Alors comme ça, cet énergumène était son _vrai_ frère ?

- Helblindi, je te prie de te calmer mon frère.

Deux frères alors ? Blekking et Loki se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le sus-nommé qui se retenait tout juste de se jeter sur eux.

- Il a tué notre père Bylest, nous pouvons le venger à présent ! T'en rends-tu seulement compte ? Il est sur nos terres, nous pourrions faire ce que nous voulons de lui, Thor et Odin ne pourraient rien dire. C'est lui qui est venu à nous, nous lui avons rien demandé et-

- Cela nous servirait à rien de déclarer une nouvelle guerre face au royaume d'Asgard surtout pour une personne telle que lui, annonça Byleist en montrant du doigt le dieu qui se permit de siffler face à cette insulte plus ou moins recherchée.

- Nous avons un compromis, si vous le voulez bien.

Blekking attrapa doucement la main de Loki avant d'appuyer doucement dessus. Un champs magnétique siffla dans leurs oreilles. Les jötuns reculèrent sous la force avant de se préparer à charger mais leur roi arrêta l'assistance d'un mouvement de bras, curieux. De lents et longs filaments verts, chargés d'une même puissance, apparurent entre leurs paumes.

Oui, en effet, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait la magie d'un Dieu, l'angoisse de ses sujets était compréhensible, Byleist comprenait tout à fait.

Soudain un long frisson brûlant traversa l'assistance, tortillant leurs cœurs d'une façon si agréable que leurs estomac libérèrent à l'unisson des milliers de papillons.

_Quel était cette étrange sensation ? La rêvaient-ils seulement ? _Helblindi et Byleist s'entre-regardèrent, les fronts plissés alors que l'émotion les tenait en haleine.

L'enfant et le Dieu ne se lâchaient plus du regard, leurs mains s'éloignant lentement pour faire apparaître un objet à la forme octachore.

_Choc._

Byleist ouvrit grands les yeux alors que son entourage portait à leur bouche une main fébrile.

- La Cassette de l'Hiver, fit une voix féminine, à l'arrière de l'assemblée, la voix remarquablement tremblante.

_Inimaginable._

Le cœur de la Cassette pulsant doucement entre les mains des deux magiciens, la lueur bleutée éclaircissait les visages de chaque habitant qui s'étaient rassemblés autour des deux _touristes_.

- Qu'est-ce que …

Avec une angoisse partielle, l'enfant sembla terroriser à mesure que la froideur de l'objet brûlait sa peau. Les jötuns virent alors le Dieu se pencher vers son fils pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui sembla le détendre. C'est ainsi que, sous leurs yeux, lentement les deux asgardiens changèrent la couleur de leur peau, au contact de l'objet, pour un épiderme tout à fait semblable à ceux qui les entouraient.


	2. Souffle de l'Air

**Notes :** Je remercie toutes les personnes ayant reviewé, lu cette histoire et m'ait mise en followers ! Je suis contente que cela ait plu !

Ah et pour conclure le tout, les titres des deux chapitres ont bien des significations. Etant donné que plusieurs sources primaires désignent Loki sous le nom de Loptr, en vieux norrois _loptr_ signifie « air » ou « vent ». Ce nom est également rapproché à _hvida_ qui signifie « coup de vent », associant Loki au vent immatériel, donc voilà. Vous comprendrez le subtil clin d'œil lorsque vous aurez fini de lire ce texte.

Je remercie******Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr** pour avoir corrigé ce 2-Shot !

Après la remarque de _Sakki-Sama_, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon erreur sur la Cassette de l'Hiver. Les modifications ont été faites, merci à elle pour me l'avoir fait remarqué !

* * *

**- Þúsundir árum síðar -**

* * *

L'Hiver était une façon de pensée, d'agir, d'aimer, de détester ou encore de réfléchir.

L'Hiver était amour. L'Hiver était cœur. L'Hiver était roc de glace.

Et l'Hiver avait imprégné la chair et l'épiderme de Loki et de l'enfant.

L'Hiver avait fait ressortir leurs lignes claniques, les signes qui signifiaient autrefois leur souveraineté légitime et bien sûr leurs peaux véritables.

L'Hiver avait rougi leur âme, leur cœur et leur grâce de Jötuns. Mais, surtout l'Hiver avait ensoleillé leurs orbites. Leurs regards n'étaient plus habillées d'un fantasque sort qui les rendaient colorés de blancs et de verts, caractérisant tellement leurs fausses enveloppes d'asgardiens, mais rouges.

Rouges. Vermeils. Contradiction du bleu de leur épiderme.

Rouges comme la combativité, la férocité, l'état sauvage qui circulaient dans les veines de chaque Jötun.

Émerveillés. Abasourdis. Consternés. Ahuris. Médusés. Interloqués. Stupéfiés. Estomaqués ou même effarés. Les Jötuns étaient tout juste pantelants devant leurs pairs.

Comment ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Pourquoi ici ?

Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ? **Pourquoi ?**_

Helblindi ne réagissait pas, tout comme les autres. Seul Byleist semblait prendre l'apparition avec une certaine retenue. Tout n'était pas encore sûr après tout. Pourtant, là, il pouvait l'attraper, lui arracher des mains, les lui couper même ! Mais Byleist se contenta de baisser un instant son regard vers l'enfant qui se cachait derrière la veste de Dieu du Mensonge.

- Quel est le but de ce tour de magie ? Quel est le but de ton acte, Loki ?

L'air conspirateur, Loki se permit un moment de tapoter son menton, l'air réfléchi, ses yeux bordeaux tournés vers le ciel.

- Je voudrais que vous racontiez tout de vous à mon fils, aucun détail ne devra être omis. De votre création dans les neufs mondes, votre histoire, la vie de Laufey … et tout ce qui s'en suit, finit-il d'un rire léger.

Byleist scruta encore un moment son _semblable_. Les années s'étaient égrainées au fil du temps depuis la destruction partielle de Jötunheimr, les rumeurs avaient coulé sur son monde comme une pluie amère.

Le bannissement de Thor, le sommeil du Père de Toutes Choses, la mort de Laufey orchestrée par ce même homme qui se tenait devant lui.

Il avait su, comme tous les Jötuns par le biais de leurs alliés, que Loki avait chu dans les ténèbres du temps, qu'il s'était attaqué à Midgard et qu'il avait été emprisonné.

Puis le noir total, l'enfant prodige avait disparu. Tout comme Asgard. Asgard était tombée dans les limbes du néant. Les Elfes Noirs avaient attaqués la Cité d'Or. Ils avaient assassinés Frigga, Mère de Toutes Choses comme premier coup d'attaque. Il y avait eu la Colère Noire de la famille royale, ou ceux qui en faisaient _vraiment_ partie. Loki avait été utilisé, il s'était faufilé dans les rangs lorsque Thor l'avait appelé comme allié provisoire. Puis trahison.

Le Dieu du Mensonge et du Chaos avait encore frappé. Et ça avait été comme ça, Thor n'avait pas compris la supercherie, il avait cru que Loki avait encore essayé de le duper. Puis il avait enfin compris, Loki avait déjoué les plans de Malekith par sa ruse.

Le temps avait passé ensuite. Leur « fraternité » avait définitivement péri dans cette guerre, tout comme Malekith. Thor n'avait plus aucune confiance envers celui qu'il avait appelé son « frère » pendant tout ce temps.

Puis toutes nouvelles avaient disparu après le couronnement du nouveau Roi d'Asgard et la fuite de Langue d'Argent.

Loki n'existait plus aux yeux de nombre de royaume depuis déjà un temps à présent.

Plus personne ne croyait en sa survie ou même en sa vie elle-même. Certains disaient qu'il avait péri d'une sordide façon, d'autres disaient qu'il préparait le Rägnarok. Chacun sa façon de voir.

Seuls les Jötuns savaient que l'enfant de Jötunheimr était toujours vivant. Parfois, les enfants de Laufey avaient eu sans raison apparente de vives douleurs, de vifs maux ainsi que de vifs éclats de joie en leurs cœurs.

Les autres peuples pouvaient bien répandre autant de ragots sur leurs états depuis la mort de leur Père ou même la Trahison de leur dernier frère, Helblindi et Byleist savaient. Tout ça, ces sentiments, tout comme d'autres Jötuns de même famille qui se devaient de rester sur leurs terres natales, ils ressentaient les émotions du membre de leur famille partit trop loin.

C'était comme des signaux, brefs, vivaces et fracassants. Une preuve que l'état de Loki allait bien puis mal, mal puis bien. Heureux ou triste. Nostalgique et ensuite optimiste.

Des milliers d'années avaient passé depuis le temps et visiblement le temps faisait bien les choses.

Alors Byleist avait invité son frère de sang et sa progéniture dans les cendres du palais qui périssait chaque jour un peu plus. Le Dieu avait alors compris l'urgence de la situation, avait voulu apprendre, tout comme son fils. Et Byleist racontait. Il n'était pas question de rivalité, de vengeance ou d'un quelconque sentiment. Les Jötuns s'étaient prosternés à ses ordres. On ne défiait pas les résolutions d'un Roi.

Il était question d'instruire, de faire découvrir, de réveiller et susciter l'envie.

Il était question de ramener un enfant et ses créations dans leur propre foyer après y avoir été arraché.

Un long moment s'était écoulé.

Les murs avaient chuté. Les fissures s'étaient agrandies sur les terres des Jötuns. Les deux anciens asgardiens avaient failli choir. Ils avaient été rattrapés par des bras protecteurs et surtout semblables aux leurs. Ils avaient admiré avec une certaine retenue, compris avec une certaine ingéniosité qui les caractérisait et avaient admis que ce royaume était tout comme les autres. Pas plus bestial, en fait. Pas plus agressif. Pas plus apeurant.

C'était juste que la première vue de l'Hiver faisait peur.

L'Hiver n'était certainement pas associé à la chaleur d'un sein réconfortant, apprivoisé et sans danger. Mais l'Hiver avait tout de même quelque chose de mystique. Il était à la fois froid et chaud. Tout dépendait du visiteur et de ce qu'il savait de ces terres anciennes.

Il fallait juste apprendre, comprendre, aimer puis chérir.

Une volute de fumée verte s'était évaporée. Blekking avait beaucoup aimé et apprécié la tolérance des Jötuns. Étrangement ce sont eux, ceux qui étaient les plus montrés du doigt qui s'étaient le plus adaptés au caractère enfantin et pourtant si intelligent de cet enfant. Asgard faisait presque pâle figure. Asgard faisait presque raciste. Asgard faisait presque _peur_.

Asgard n'acceptait pas la magie et …

Les Jötuns regardaient le père et le fils s'éloigner de leur royaume, de leur lieu d'habitat, de leur cœur pulsant.

La Cassette de l'Hiver avait été remise et à présent ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de les garder plus longtemps après tout ce qu'il avaient partagé. Ils avaient été invités à rester, à loger quelque temps, à découvrir bien plus. Mais ils avaient déclinés.

- Il est passé où son minot ?

Byleist lança un regard rieur vers son frère tandis qu'il plissait les yeux pour voir si c'était l'effet de son imagination ou s'il y avait bien eu …

- L'enfant n'était qu'une projection astrale de Loki plus jeune, Helblindi. Ce n'était qu'une excuse pour venir et découvrir ce qu'il est vraiment.


End file.
